Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus that employs a sealing unit having an enhanced bonding intensity and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display which is formed by using an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) which includes a hole-injected electrode, an electron-injected electrode, and an organic light-emitting display formed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display apparatus emits light when an exciton, generated when a hole injected from the hole-injected electrode and an electron injected from the electron-injected electrode are combined, drops from an excitation state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus which is a self-emission display does not need an additional power source, it may be driven with a low voltage, and may be formed of a light film. Additionally, the organic light-emitting display apparatus provides high-quality characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a rapid response. Thus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus receives consideration as a next-generation display apparatus.